Vampires Can Find Love Too
by Azure the Ice Mage
Summary: [WRITERS BLOCK WRITE MORE SOON]Kyoto the Blood, a 408 year old vampire finds herself lost in the Ninja world. Hehe. Who knows what will happen! YOU MUST LE READ! Pairings Undecided. ItaKyo or SasuKyo either way, I'm not sure as of this moment in time.
1. Information

Kyoto- Miko's twin Sister  
Full Naem: Kyoto the Blood  
age: Old. Doesnt keep track. 2 minutes older than her brother.  
sex: Female.  
Interests: AB+ and O- blood(for food), making fun of her brother, baring her fangs(A LOT).  
Dislikes: AB- and A+/-. Her brother drinking animal blood not human blood, it pisses her off to no end, humans-except for when they are her meal.  
Quote: "You remember what mom said! 'A vampire isnt a vampire unless they bare their fangs'!"

Miko- Kyoto's twin Brother  
Full Naem: Miko the Blood  
Age: Old. Doesn't keep track. 2 minues younger than his sister.  
Sex: Male.  
Interests: Rabbit blood, animal blood(any really), his older sister, photography, and watching the sunset, humans and their activities.  
Dislikes: His sister drinking human blood, his sister throwing away his photos, rain, the hospital.  
Quote: "You are so disgusting sis! Drinking humans blood!"

Tasho- Miko and Kyoto's Mother, Haijo's wife  
Full Naem: Tasho of Bloodshed  
Age: Deceased.  
Sex: Female.  
Intrests(that she had when she was alive): Human blood, killing, her loving family, hell, taking photo's with Miko, cooking and sewing with Kyoto.  
Dislikes(when she was alive): Having her family fight eachother, Kyoto making fun of Miko, her husband yelling(hell of a lot of it at the twins).  
Quote: "Remember- A vampire isn't a vampire unless they bare their fangs!"

Haijo- Miko and Kyoto's Father, Tasho's husband.  
Full Naem: Haijo of the Death Light  
Age: Deceased.  
Sex: Male.  
Interests(when he was alive): His family, hunting and training with Kyoto, helping Miko fix his camera, watching Kyoto cook(she always made a huge mess).  
Dislikes(when he was alive): Yelling at his twins, watching Miko and Kyoto fight, the sunset(reminded him of his family- his father & mother)  
Quote: "Remember you two... you two have eachother and always will. So get used to being around eachother now!"

Backround info on them-  
Kyoto and Miko are twins born on June 13th 1589. They became: Deadly Twins, when they were 15. Kyoto is the older twin and the deadlier, due to her extreme hate of mortals. In her eyes she is human and so are other vampires. Mortals are the people we classify as humans. She uses different phrases to make her brother more comfortable around her. Miko is the younger twin and almost a sissy compared to his sister. Instead of human blood he drinks animal blood. Tasho and Haijo had no problem with that, Kyoto did but ignored it.

When Kyoto and Miko were around 207 their parents had been killed by vampire hunters and Kyoto offically hated humans. In new worlds every few years, Kyoto find herself spaced out, even from her brother. In a new world, new people, new home, new victims... Kyoto finds herself odly attracted to one of the mortals...

* * *

w00t my new charies and the story begins in 2007. Kyoto and Miko would be used calculator 408. 

-Kyoto the Blood  
P.S. 'Name' is spelled 'Naem' because that's how they pronounce it. 'Nay-em'


	2. And so it begins Enter Kyoto!

Disclaimer No I do not own Naruto. But Kyoto and Miko the Blood, are completely original...except for Kyoto's name. I forgot it was a city in Japan. /\ /\;  
To late now I sappose -laughs evily-

Oh and Kamari, who will be in this story every once in a while does NOT belong to me. DOES NOT. She belongs to my good friend Leyla.

* * *

! Introduction: Kyoto has an Enemy! 

'Kyoto is a bitch,' Sasuke thought, walking down one of the streets of Konoha. Kyoto had bitten his neck, but had not taken enough blood to turn him into a vampire, she could controll it anyway. Kyoto was forced into this world, and didn't really mind. After all, there were no guns here, and as far as she knew, no priests. She hadn't eaten in a long time, around 3 months. She became a Konoha citizen 3 months ago, so she had to refrain on eating people. Tonight, being a full moon, was harder for her to controll it. And guess who she was on a walk with this perticular night? She had changed from her long purple hair to short purple hair, and the marks around her eyes were, well, gone.

Kyoto had passed out, after taking Sasuke's blood, she lay in team 7's training ground. Considering her condition, she wouldn't wake up for a while. Sasuke left her there, and hoped someone would come by and kill her. He didn't hate her though, he was one of her only friends. She was a loner here, she didn't mind though. Being away from her idiotic brother Miko was enjoyable. He always bugged her about how she drank human blood, he drank animal blood, because he was in love with a human(Kamari). Kyoto never liked spending a lot of time with Miko... after their parents died anyway...

Well, back to the original story. Kyoto was passed out in the middle of Team 7's training grounds. If she was lucky, Kakashi wouldn't kill her for 'slacking off'. She wasn't part of any ninja team, Kakashi just took her in, I sappose you could say. He was her gaurdian. She lived with him, and the two, when alone with eachother, were total. PERVS. And neither of them really cared, they just got drunk and talked about pervy thoughts, jokes, etc. Well, back to the story... again. Kyoto stayed there the entire night, and Sasuke was going to the training ground for a meeting with Kakashi, and the others. Sasuke layed eyes upon the sleeping vampire.

-Poke- "Ngh.." -poke- "Go away..." -POKE POKE POKE- "GO THE FUCK AWAY!" She yelled sitting up. Sasuke had a stick, and was poking her in the chest, more percisely her boob. She took the stick, and snapped it over his head. "God, do you ever leave me alone?" She asked him. He rubbed his head. "You're the one who took a bite out of me last night," he responded, she took his collar and pulled him in, getting a little squeak out of him. Her lips were dangerously close to his. "I'd like to get a few more bites before your life ends..." she whispered, pushing him back. He fell, and blushed lightly. Regaining his composure, he stood up, and glared at her. After another glaring contest, for around an hour, Sakura showed up and looked at the two.

"Hi Kyoto-chan, S-Sasuke-kun.." she mumbled the end. Kyoto sighed, and waved. "Hey..." "Hn..." both Sasuke and Kyoto disliked Sakura. Kyoto never fought with her or anything... she just refused to have conversations with her. She looked at Sasuke... and then back at Kyoto... and then Sasuke... and then Kyoto. Kyoto growled. "WHAT?!" Sakura winced. "I'm sorry. I was just looking..." she mutterted. Kyoto growled, and leaned against a tree. "God, this is boring..." Kyoto sighed. The three waited in silence for a half hour, before our little hyper-active ninja joined the party!(A/N: FF reference yatta!) "Hi Kyoto-chan! Hi Sakura-chan!" he hugged Kyoto, and she made a rare smile. She ruffled his hair and noogied him.

"And **HOW **is my** FAVORITE **hyper active ninja?!" She screamed, holding the flailing Naruto in her arms. "EEEK!" He squealed and flailed more, blushing knowing he really was her favorite ninja. The two had grown a good friendship, just like Sasuke and her, even Kakashi know's they wont admit it. Naruto flailed more, enjoying himself, it was truely entertaining. Kyoto slowly stopped and looked up to Sakura, and Kakashi, who stared at her strangely. "What?" she asked flatly. "Can't I have some fun with a friend of mine?" Naruto hugged her. "She's my best friend!" he said smiling moronically. Kyoto smiled. "Yeah... best friend..."

* * *

Well there you have it. The first chapter in the story. I hope you guys like it. -waves-  
Muve 


End file.
